minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Green Steve (MCCW 7 Year Anniversary Remake)
This is a remake of the pasta Green Steve by Chicken10, written by the owner SCP-Deadlock for the Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki's 7 year anniversary. This was written due to Green Steve being both a famous and infamous pasta. It is one of the most viewed pages on the wiki, but this comes at a price. The original was a victim of clickbait, and a long war was fought over this page (which SCP-Deadlock took part in). ---- On the 7th of September, 2014, I created a vanilla singleplayer survival world in Minecraft 1.8. It was just a few days after the update had come out and I was excited to try out the new features implemented in the game. Over the course of two days, being a Minecraft tryhard, I played a normal survival game. The two days before the young, naive and innocent me came face to face with an entity never seen before. I was walking through the desert when I came across a desert temple, the first one I had ever found naturally occurring. I had heard about the riches that lay at the bottom, and the TNT traps. I, however, did not know where the trap was. Like most players, I went and broke the blue block, not knowing that the TNT lay directly underneath. When I realised that the TNT trap was right below me, it was too late. I had already hit the pressure plate. However, to my surprise, the TNT didn't set off. I dug down to see where it went, and the TNT hadn't exploded. Just before I thought about taking the TNT and escaping, I heard footsteps from above. Thinking that I might've accidentally gone on multiplayer, I went and checked. It was still singleplayer. I looked up and saw a figure drop down from the hole. When it landed in front of me, I realised that it was an entity that I had never seen before. It had a Steve skin, but it was in different shades of green. It hit me once, and I was teleported to one side of a bedrock room I was sure that I didn't build - bedrock isn't even obtainable in Survival. On the other side, was a horde of charged creepers, locked up by iron bars. I instantly began to freak out and panic in a cold sweat, so I exited the world. The next day, I had relaxed and I was ready to face this green Steve again. However, when I re-entered the game, I was back at my spawn point in the forest and all my items were gone. I decided to restart my game and forget about everything that had happened before. But something in the game didn't want that. As soon as I had made a crafting table, a message appeared in chat. '' I am coming.'' I doubled-checked again to make sure that I wasn't on multiplayer. Again, I was alone in the world. After crafting a set of iron tools and armour, I began to wander around the world. It was then, in the same forest, that I noticed something in the corner of my eye. When I moved in for a closer look, I realised that it was a replica of the house I built, but it had been moved. And, to my surprise, there was a figure inside it. One that looked strangely familiar... I brought out my iron sword and closed in on the house. When I opened the door to my duplicate house, my suspicions were confirmed. The entity inside the house was, in fact, the Green Steve. Our eyes met. Then, another message appeared in the chat. '' We meet again.'' Then, the house instantly blew up. I died instantly, and looking around the area, still unable to move, I saw that he had disappeared. I then went and deleted the world out of sheer shock and terror. A week later, I emailed one of the Mojang developers about my experience with this strange entity. It wasn't long before I got a reply. Now, I don't have the reply anymore, but I still remember the general outline of it. If I remember correctly, the Mojang developer told me that one of the former employees wanted to add it in but his idea was declined. Later on that day, he was caught adding it in. The employee was fired on the spot for violating direct orders, but he was said by some to be a Java expert and they couldn't find the code that implements Green Steve. That night, I began to think about Green Steve. In my mind, links were being made between this Green Steve entity and other reported supernatural beings within Minecraft, such as Null, Herobrine and Entity 303. Maybe they were connected? But I didn't want to think anymore. I was too tired. I gave up thinking and went to sleep. ----- Written by User:SCP-Deadlock. ----- Category:Creepypasta Category:Green Steve Category:Steve Category:Colored steves Category:Supernatural Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Remakes